Afterwards
by Mariolka
Summary: A sequel to Island Princess. Ariana escapes with the help of her twin sister. Luciana finally finds love. Rosella is finding out the secrets of her family. Luciana/OC and Rosella/Antonio
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. Credit goes to Mattel.**

Afterwards: Chapter 1.

Luciana was walking in the hallway, reading her book intently until suddenly she bumped into a man with dark blonde hair, her book fell to the ground with a loud thud. Luciana looked up at the man.

She started to apologize, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just..." She stopped halfway as she gazed into the kind dark blue eyes and realized who she was apologizing to. It was the handsome man from Rosella and Antonio's wedding. The man she had fallen in love with, just by looking into his eyes, he had only spoke to her once at the wedding, telling her that she looked lovely, and asking her to dance, and somehow just by dancing with him for a few minutes Luciana found out that they had a lot in common. Even if he didn't tell her, she could see it in his eyes. Sadly, he disappeared before the wedding was over, and never appeared again. Since then, Luciana had been desperately trying to take her mind of him... with no success.

"No... I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going. Wait a minute... you're her, the girl I danced with at the wedding. I've been trying to see you again for a while now." The man said, and then picked up her book, "Love conquers time? This a really good book. My favorite actually." The man said shyly, and gave it back to her. Luciana couldn't help, but smile; not only was it her favorite book as well, this man was quite kind.

"You remember me?" Luciana said, quietly. "And that's my favorite book too." The man's eyes seemed to light up with joy

"How could I not." The man whispered, "What do you like best about it?" The man asked.

"Well, I don't know. The book shows how powerful love is, how it's more powerful than fear and time, I like that." Luciana said, blushing deeply.

"I like that, too. I'm kind of a romantic. Don't know why, I just sort of am, I always dreamed of marrying someone I could actually love. Not someone my parents pick out for me." The man said. Luciana stopped walking, she was amazed. Not only did they share the same interests, they also had the same dream; to marry someone they love.

"Something wrong, Miss..." He stopped, realizing he did not know Luciana's name, "How could I have not asked for your name yet?" He asked himself. He was truly surprised, how could he not know the name of the girl he had fallen in love with?

"It's Luciana." Luciana said, shyly.

"Luciana? Beautiful, just like you. You deserve that name." The man said.

"Thank-you, and you are." She added the last part in a whisper.

"Alexander, nothing compared to Luciana, though." Alexander said.

"I think it's a fine name." Luciana said, and then blushed again. Alexander smiled at her. Luciana felt her heart skip a beat. Alexander took her hands, and the two looked into each others eyes.

"Thanks," Alexander said quietly, then his eyes looked at the clock behind them, "Oh no it's already three o'clock, I need to go."

"Go? Why?" Luciana asked.

"I'll tell you someday. For now, you have to wait. I'll come back soon." Alexander promises, and then lightly kissed her cheek. Luciana blushed, again.

"But where are you going?" Luciana asked, but by then Alexander had disappeared around the corner, Luciana continued in a whisper, "Will I ever see you again."

...

It had been three days since Luciana had seen Alexander again, and she was feeling a bit gloomy because of that. She looked through the window at the steady drizzle. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Rosella walked in, she was carrying a tray of sugar cookies(Luciana's favorite).

"Thought you might want some." Rosella said, putting the tray down, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Luciana said.

"You must be in love." Ro said.

"What? I am not." Luciana said.

"That's what I said." Ro muttered. Luciana smiled as she remembered how desperately Ro had tried to convince them an herself that she wasn't in love with Antonio. It was sort of the same thing that she was doing except she was only trying to convince them, but it was sort of hopeless hiding it from Ro. She had learned how to read people's eyes and expressions almost as well as Luciana.

"Fine, I am in love." Luciana finally admitted, "But I don't know if he feels the same way."

"That's what I said. I was wrong." Ro said, "Tell me what happened."

"Well..." Luciana said.

"Come on." Ro said, "It can't hurt."

"Well, okay." Luciana said, and then started to tell the story. Ro listened to everything. That was one of the things Luciana liked about Ro, she always listened no matter what. When Luciana finished her story, Ro finally spoke.

"Well if he said he'd come back. I'm sure he will." Rosella comforted.

"I don't know." Luciana said, and looked out the window. Rosella decided the thing Luciana needed most was some time alone, and so she left. Leaving Luciana to look at the dark drizzle that was lit up from time to time by lightning, and think about the man she fell in love with, Alexander.

...

(Later that night)

Across from the castle, a mansion stood, proud an tall, yet cold and sad. Inside the mansion, was a small attic. The ceiling was low, and the walls had peeling paint, the floor looked like it could collapse at any minute. A small, narrow uncomfortable bed, and a small table with coloring pencils on it. On the bed a troubled Alexander lay awake. He couldn't sleep, the work has been twice as hard today because of the rain and the punishment he had gotten for being late and his back just wouldn't let him fall asleep. He had been day-dreaming, again about Luciana. He got out of his bed, and went to his desk. He brought out a flimsy paper that was the only thing he had to draw on. On it was an already skillfully drawn Luciana. He started to add some more detail to her eyes and hair. He smiled at his creation, it looked so much like her. He just wished he could see her one more time, but his greedy step-father wouldn't let him out of his sight, and had him under a tight schedule.

Unseen to Alexander's eyes and unheard by his ears, his step-father opened the door slowly, and silently. He glared at the boy, and then ripped the picture out of his hands.

"Hey!" Alexander yelled.

"Aw. Pretty girl isn't she. Pretty picture as well." His step-father teased, and then ripped the paper up angrily, "Now it's not."

"No!" Alexander yelled, and then got down on his knees to pick the ripped pieces of the picture.

"Looks like someone's in love. Who was that girl anyway?" Alexander's Step-father asked, and looked at the ripped pieces Alexander was trying to arrange, "Princess Luciana? You really thing you can win the heart of a princess? HA! Get back to work boy or you'll get an extra hour tomorrow." Alexander clenched his teeth, until his father was gone.

"He's such a jerk. Just has to say that Luciana won't fall in love with me. Well I already know that she wont fall in love with me! But I'm in love with her, and there's nothing he can do to change that." He blurted out. He breathed in deeply, and then looked at the black puppy beside him. He had adopted him a while ago when he found him on the streets. Sneaked him in more like, his step-father would never allow a dog in his 'beautiful' mansion.

"Sorry 'Night." Alexander said, "I can't help it. Can't he see I'm in love with her. What am I doing? I'm talking to an animal, I must be crazy." The dog barked.

"I wish I had the same power as that princess Rosella. Life would be so much easier." He said, and then went to sleep thinking about the same person, Luciana.

**Forgive me if you don't like this. I'm sorry for any Grammar/spelling errors.**


	2. He comes back

Chapter 2.

Alexander woke up to the sound of screaming, and pounding on his door. He sighed, and got out of bed, he opened the door to find his step father standing outside the door with an angry look on his face.

"What?" Alexander asked, frustrated and angry at his step father for waking him up in the middle of the night. His father through Alexander a basket with several coins in it.

"Go get something to eat for me and the others." His step father said. Alexander looked at him in disbelief. Was his step father really so stupid that he'd think that he'd go out into the middle of the night just to get him some food? All the stores were closed.

"Are you nuts. All the stores are closed, it's the middle of the night, and it's pouring." Alexander said.

"There's one that's open all night long, go there." His step-father ordered.

"But..." Alexander said.

"GO!" His step father yelled.

"Okay fine. I'm going." Alexander said. He coughed out the stifling scent of tobacco, and wine. He walked out of the house. His thin jacket his only protection against the frigid cold winds, and unforgiving, freezing rain. It was hard to see where he was going, all the lights were off.

"Why did I have to get stuck with a jerk step father?" He muttered to himself quietly. Suddenly a passing man 'accidentally' bumped into him, and sent him crashing to the ground. The man didn't even look back. Alexander glared at him, and then carried on. Now fully wet, it was even harder to walk. He finally reached the little store at the end of the road. It was a very old store with peeling pint, and fallen windows. It had a sign that said, _Marnie's food supplies: Open all day and all night, _in red letters that didn't look like any paint Alexander has ever seen, and he's seen a lot of paint. Before his step father came, Alexander had been a boy that dreamed of becoming artist almost as much as he dreamed of finding love. His mother had made sure he wasn't spoiled by his many things though, and always made sure that she didn't give him everything he wants. His mother had always wise, kind, and beautiful. She had always told him that when you give up something you want, you usually get it back. She had a soft voice that could calm down even a hungry tiger. She was also very generous, giving away some of her riches to people in need. Alexander always thought that she would be a better ruler than the king and queen, but of course never said anything. She had died two years from an unknown sickness. This plunged Alexander's perfect world into darkness. His step father, who everyone thought was kind, instantly showed his true self, and made Alexander an indentured servant. It was a year after meeting Luciana that this had happened, and thank goodness that he had met her. If he hadn't he probably wouldn't have made it. He sighed at the thought of Luciana, he looked at the castle in the horizon surely she wouldn't mind if he came, after all she probably was awake since there was a ball in the castle. He smiled to himself, his step father wouldn't know after all. Maybe he'd be able to tell Luciana about his feelings for her.

...

Luciana looked at the boy on the other side of the ballroom who was gloating about the time he caught two evil werewolves. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"How impressive, I mean it would've been if it ever happened." Said a soft voice, humor in it's tone.

"I know." Luciana said, turning to Rosella.

"Conceited isn't he." Rosella said.

"Yeah, oh Ro you look amazing." Luciana said, complimenting Rosella's simple yet elegant blue, green, and purple gown. Her hair was curled elegantly a blue flower on the side, and a sparkling sapphire heart dangled from a gold chain around her neck.

"So do you." Rosella smiled, complimenting Luciana's purple gown with silver designs on the skirt. Her regular amethyst earrings sparkled in the candlelight. Her hair was also curled elegantly, but instead of a flower she had a gold, and diamond hairpin that kept her hair from falling in her eyes. She also wore a necklace with a circular dark purple amethyst. All in all both girls looked beautiful that night.

"Rosella." Said a voice that was wonderfully familiar to Rosella.

"Antonio." She said smiling, looking up at Antonio.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, "I saw you two sitting here alone."

"Not with me, Luci?" Rosella asked.

"Well, it's about Alexander." Luciana said.

"He hasn't showed up has he?" Rosella asked.

"No, not like I expect him to. He was never in love with me." Luciana said, disappointment in her voice.

"That's what Ro said. She was very wrong." Antonio said, putting his arm around Rosella's waist.

"That's what I said." Ro said.

"Well it is easy to see you had been and are in love with Ro. It's almost like Alexander's eyes have a veil that keeps me from knowing." Luciana said, and then sighed, "I'll just go up to my room. Thanks for trying, though." She walked up the stairs, and walked to her room. She sat down by the window, and looked out again. At the same place she had been looking at for the last four days, the old mansion on the other side of the town. Ever since Alexander left, she had felt like someone was watching from over there. She sighed again, and went to bed. Trying to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. Suddenly, a knock on the door echoed through the room. She got out of bed, and went to the door. It probably wasn't Ro, when people ask to be alone, Ro leaves them alone, Antonio was the same as Ro. Then who could be, the king and queen would never leave the ballroom. She opened the door cautiously. Suddenly her light brown eyes met the dark blue eyes of Alexander.

"A-Alexander?" Luciana asked.

"Yes." Alexander whispered. Luciana opened the door to see him. She looked up at him with worried eyes. He was wet, and looked so tired.

"What happened to you?" Luciana asked, "You look so tired."

"Well... maybe you should sit down." Alexander said. Luciana sat down on her bed, and Alexander sat down in her chair.

"It started two years ago." Alexander began, "It was a year after I met you, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you during that one year, but I had a lot of lessons, and so I couldn't leave the house much. So, as I was saying, two years ago something... something terrible happened. My... my mother died." Luciana looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, sadly.

"It was two years ago, don't worry Luciana, even though it still sort of hurts, I'm better now. Anyway, two years ago my mother died, and my step father... well he sort has control issues, and is a jerk which sort of made him immediately turn me into an indentured servant. He took my whole fortune that my mother left me, and through me in the attic, and made me do pretty much everything even go out into the pouring rain to get supplies." Alexander said.

"Oh, Alexander that's terrible. Are you alright." Luciana asked, putting a warm hand on his cold, wet one. He took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I should thank you." Alexander said.

"For what?" Luciana asked.

"Well you are the reason I'm still alive." Alexander said. Luciana, being the romantic genius she is, immediately understood.

"You mean you- you..." Luciana started, but couldn't get the words out.

"I what?" Alexander asked, smiling.

"Love me?" Luciana asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, do you?" Alexander asked, his bright smile still on his face. Luciana nodded, smiling brightly as well.

"Yes... yes, yes." Luciana said, shyly at first, but gaining confidence by the end, and hugging Alexander.

"I do too." Alexander smiled, "But you don't mind that I'm not rich anymore?" Luciana hit him playfully.

"How shallow do you think I am?" She teased.

"Not shallow at all, I guess." Alexander said. He knew he shouldn't have listened to his step-father.

"Right, now who is your step father?" Luciana asked. Rosella and Antonio were right, Alexander did love her. She knew he did now, somehow his eyes weren't clouded over anymore. Alexander got up, and held out his hands for Luciana to take. Luciana took them, and smiled. She then put her head on his chest while Alexander put his cheek on Luciana's head, and put his arms around her. Suddenly the door flew open...

**No it's not Rosella or Antonio. Guess who it is, if you get it right good for you. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please review.**


End file.
